slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
AquaBeek
AquaBeek to niepospolity śluzak typu Wodnego. Zamieszkuje jaskinie morskie oraz rafy koralowe. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku pod tytułem Świat pod naszymi stopami część druga. Występowanie AquaBeeki mieszkają na rafach koralowych pod wodą, w Pieczarze Odpływu. Występują również w Lesie Śluzaków i Zatoce Błękitnych Mgieł . Wygląd AquaBeek to niebieski Śluzak. W protoformie ma brzuszek w jasno niebieskim kolorze. Śluzak ten ma po bokach niebieskie linie przypominające fale. Reszta jego ciała ma kolor turkusowy. Po transformacji zmienia się w turkusową rybę. Oczy w protoformie są czarne, a po transformacji mają niebieskią tęczówkę. Końcówki mają kolor niebieski tak samo jak jego brzuch. Niektóre aquabeeki mają na czole białe kropki. Umiejętności *W protoformie pluje z ust niewielki strumień wody, zdolny swoim ciśnieniem odepchnąć niewielkie stworzenia takie jak śluzaki. *'Uderzenie sonarem' - potrafi wytwarzać coś na rodzaj sonaru, który odrzuca przeciwnika daleko w tył - atak podwodny. *'Wodny strumień '- wytwarza strumień wody o mocnym ciśnieniu, przypominający ten z węża strażackiego. Strumień mocno wypycha wroga. *'Cyklonator '- tworzy potężny wir wodny, który pochłania każdego przeciwnika. *'Atrament '- tryska oślepiającą chmurą atramentu - tylko pod wodą. *'Retransformacja' - strzela wodą z otworu, przez co przy trafieniu śluzaka lub ghula wraca do protoformy poprzez spowolnienei prędkości. *'Zraszacz' - wiruje, posyłając wodne strumienie naokoło, niczym zraszacz. Strumienie te mogą gasić pożary. Mega Morf *Strzela wielkim i szerokim strumieniem wody, mogąc trafić nawet 3 ghule za jednym razem. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwa wzięła się od słowa aqua, ''co po łacinie znaczy ''woda. *Po transformacji z wyglądu przypomina ośmiornicę skrzyżowaną z jesiotrem. *Prócz wody do ataku używa atramentu, co upodabnia go do ośmiornicy. *AquaBeek Eli'a ma na imię Wodnik *AquaBeek strzelając wodą i przy pomocy Zamrażacza może załatać dziurę w lodowej jaskini. *Niektóre AquaBeek'i mają białe plamki na głowie. *Śluzaki te żyją pod wodą. *Jest jednym z trzech jedynych śluzaków, które potrafią transformować pod wodą bez pomocy łuski torpedowej (drugim takim śluzakiem jest Makobreaker, a trzecim Mimikiy). *Jego trójwymiarowa transformacja pojawia się po raz pierwszy w "Głęboka i ciemna woda". *Pod koniec pierwszego odcinka w pojemniku na ghule obok Hop Jacka jest AquaBeek, a obok niego Pajęczak (pewnie dlatego, że podczas pierwszej emisji autorzy nie mieli jeszcze gotowych ghuli). Nawet specjalnie zakryli ich twarze czarnym ekranem. *W odcinku "Powrót" Beeker i Burpy stworzyli Fuzyjny Strzał, jednak był on nieudany. *AquaBeek, Bubbaleone, Żelek i Fosforzak są jedynymi śluzakami, które mają macki po transformacji. *Aqua Beeki zamieszkują Pieczarę Odpływu. *Istnieje jego zrobotyzowana wersja, wykonana przez Quentina. *AquaBeeki witają się pocierając głowami ("Głęboka i Ciemna woda"). *Jego ghulem jest Hydraleek. *Nie wiadomo z kim tworzy fuzyjny strzał, ale napewno nie z Infernusem Aqabeeke.png|Kolonia AquaBeek'ów AquaBeekPro25.jpg|AquaBeek z plamkami Aquabeek says HI!.png|Przytulające się AquaBeek'i Underwater.png|Aquabeek przed atakiem Aguabeek underwater.png|Patrzaj mi prosto w oczy Aquabeek Inksting.png|Atrament AquaBeek'a AquqBeekatakujący.JPG|Atak wodą aquabeek.JPG|AquaBeek'i Machający AquaBeek.PNG|Machający Aquabeek Hop Jack w pierwszym odcinku.JPG|Hop Jack, a obok AquaBeek Płuwającye Aqua Beeki.JPG|Stado Aquabeek'ów Grupka śluzaków.JPG|Aquabeek,arachnet,tormato,rammstone,thresher Aqua Beek, Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG|Osłabiony AquaBeek, Zamrażacz i Rammstone Biker.JPG|Płwający Aquabeek który się cieszy Akua Beek i Biker.JPG|Dwa Aquabeek'i Wesoły Biker.JPG|AquaBeek we wnyce AquaBeek w blasterze.JPG|AquaBeek w blasterze Beeker bardzo przerażony kiepską konstrukcją.JPG|Przestraszony Beeker what - Beeker.JPG|AquaBeek what - Beeker 02.JPG|Smutny Beeker Aqua Beek i Flatulorhinkus.JPG|AquaBeek i Flathuorinkus strażnicy Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG|Burpy i Beeker w blasterze Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG|Burpy i Beeker po transformacji Beeker i Berpy.JPG|Aquabeek i Infurnus łączą się w fuzyjny strzał 3 śluzaki po wyszczale.JPG|Aquabeek , Arachnet i Armashelt AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG Torturowane w wieży śluzaki.JPG|AquaBeek we wnyce (na górze) Aqua Beek.JPG aquabekk transwormuje.png|Transformujący Aquabeek burpy i beker.png Aquabeek i burpyy.png|Beeker gasi płomień Burpy'ego aquabeek transswormuje.png dwa aquabeeki.png stadko aquabeeków.png|Stadko AquaBeek'ów Bubbaleone i Aqua Beek.JPG|AquaBeek i Bubbaleone w klatce smutny beek.png eli i beek.png|Eli przytula AquaBeek'a płynący beek.png Strażnik toksyn i wody.JPG Arachnet i reszta transformują.JPG Modele aquabeeka.jpg|Różne modele AquaBeek'a aquabeek tr..png|AquaBeek podskakujący beek.png|Podskakujący AquaBeek Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG 639px-Fusion Shot.png|AquaBeek AquaBeek, Arachnet, Hop Jack, Polero.JPG|AquaBeek od góry AquaBeeki.JPG|AquaBeek w protoformie . Beeker vs Burpy.png Fandango2.JPG|AquaBeek w słoju AquaBeek z dziwną miną.JPG Beeker.JPG Atak AquaBeeka.JPG Śluzaki Markusa.JPG Aquabeek w Mega Morfie Tran..JPG Aquabeek w Mega Morfie.JPG Atak AquaBeek w Mega Morfie.JPG Migotek i Beeker.JPG Aqua.JPG Wodny śluzak.JPG Aqua Beek 2.JPG Aqua Beek transformuje.JPG Aqua.....JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Pieczara Odpływu Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Brutal Drake Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Maurice Kategoria:Mega Morfy